Dragon Pox
by narglefanfics
Summary: A story of Lucius Malfoy coming to terms with his new title as head of the Malfoy family. Severus/Lucius friendship. One-shot. Character study. Warning: Hair abuse.


**A/N:** This is a little drabble I wrote with some background information on my favorite Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Hope you enjoy and please review!

 **Disclaimer:** If only I had a genie...

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. His father had been sick with Dragon Pox for six months now, and although Lucius was finally given the power of making his own decisions decisions -for he had many decisions to make as stand-in head of the Malfoy family- he couldn't help but feel guilty. His father was slowly dieing and Lucius was _enjoying_ the freedom that came with it. He still had the Dark Lord to answer to, but people were coming to _him_ with questions. People were looking to _him_ for guidance. He even had an heir on the way.

The only question haunting his mind was why he felt so disgusted with himself? He thought it must bother him that someone so strong and unbreakable as his father was reduced to a moaning green mess. Yes, that was it. The thought of his weak father dieing had even crossed his mind. Afterwards, Lucius would have so much freedom and power... but no, he couldn't think that. He would never think such bad thoughts against the man who had raised him.

Lucius shook his head to rid himself of such notions then turned a corner and came to his father's room. He knocked on the door before carefully poking his head in. "Father?" He whispered as he saw Abraxas Malfoy sound asleep on the bed. "Father?" He repeated a bit louder, walking into the room and standing just beside the bed. If his father didn't wake up, Lucius couldn't find out how the man was feeling and Abraxas's dinner would be prolonged. Lucius then realized that something was wrong. There was no gentle rise and fall of his father's chest. His skin was much greener than it had been yesterday. As Lucius's stomach filled with dread, he realized that Abraxas Malfoy was dead.

"My Lord! My Lord, Father is dead!" Lucius burst into the room where his Lord was. Lucius knew it had to be murder. His father was too strong to die of a disease. "I think it was-"

Voldemort held up a hand to stop him. "I know of Abraxas's ailment, Lucius." Lucius made his way closer to the Dark Lord. A movement in the shadows caught his eye and he saw Severus. Slight annoyance came over him at how Severus was there, always by the Dark Lord's side.

"You know he's dead?" Lucius asked, terribly confused and still distraught by what he had just seen.

"Indeed." Voldemort smirked, causing Lucius to feel uneasy. His father was one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers. Why would the Dark Lord be glad to lose him? Voldemort began pacing in front of him, looking thoughtful with his hands clasped behind his back. "Your father was close to death, so I looked over his will."

"You had no right to-" Lucius began until he saw the sharp glare from Voldemort and was cut off.

"I had every right to!" Voldemort snapped, making Lucius flinch.

"I apologise, My Lord. Forgive me." Lucius bowed slightly. Voldemort observed him, then stopped right in front of him.

"Such a fool..." He whispered. "Your father left everything in his posession to... you."

"To me?"

"Did I stutter?" Voldemort asked in annoyance.

"No, My Lord." He said quickly, reverting his eyes.

"Yes, to you. Now all I have from your father... is you." He reached out his hand to toy with a piece of Luciuc's hair. "At least you're _almost_ better than nothing."

"You still have rights to everything I own, My Lord." Lucius looked as if he wanted to shrink away. This couldnt' be happening. He didn't really want his father to die. He didn't want to be left to take his father's place as a head Death Eater. The thought terrified him. The Dark Lord, looking pleased at Lucius's fear, took his hand away. Lucius let out a small sigh of relief, before gasping as the Dark Lord's hand flew across his cheek.

"Why didn't Abraxas leave _me_ anything?" He shouted and glared at his servant. A grin spread across his face as he watched Lucius's cheek turn a pleasing pink.

"P-political reasons, My Lord?" Lucius answered automatically, forgetting that he should keep quiet. "The ministry would be suspicious if he gave everything to you." Voldemort took a moment to calm himself.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter now because I've killed him." Lucius took a step back.

"W-what?"

"Don't look so surprised, my dear Lucius. He was of no use to me rotting away from that disease." Lucius took a moment to take that in. He looked at Severus, who slowly shook his head. His fists clenched automatically. "This means, of course, that _you're_ the head of the Malfoy family now and with a baby on the way. How lovely."

"Thank you, My Lord." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Have you decided upon a name?" The Dark Lord was so casual about everything, as if he hadn't just killed a man. It made Lucius sick.

"Narcissa and I favor Draco, My Lord." Lucius looked up from where he was staring at the floor. "You had no right to kill my father."

"Watch your tongue, Lucius." Severus warned from the back.

"Don't protect him, Severus!" Voldemort shouted then turned an angry glare to Lucius. "Are you denying that I am your Lord?"

"No." Lucius responded in a steely voice. The pain came quickly and all at once. Lucius was twitching on the floor as it felt like knives were digging into him. Voldemort only held the cruciatus curse for a few minutes.

"I am a merciful Lord, Lucius. I will allow you a chance to redeem yourself for this show of defiance. But first apologize." Lucius looked up at his Lord from the floor. His father was dead. All because of the monster he served. When Lucius didn't say anything, Voldemort placed his foot on Lucius's hair, so he couldn't move away. "Say it, Lucius."

Lucius tried to move himself, but felt a stinging pain in his head. The familiar feeling of having no choice crept over him. "I...I apologize, My Lord. I don't know what came over me." Voldemort picked up his foot.

"Good. I expect better from you. You know that, Lucius." He said in an almost gentle voice as he placed a paternal hand on Lucius's shoulder after the young man had stood up. Lucius nodded then the Dark Lord looked over his shoulder. "We'll continue our talk another time, Severus." He said before walking out. Lucius immediately fell to his knees once he was gone.

" _Don't_ pity me." He growled as Severus came closer.

"I don't. You shouldn't have said what you did to the Dark Lord. His word is law." Severus bent down next to him. Greasy strands of hair fell in his face, but he pushed them behind his ear.

"And I suppose you're just as cold and unfeeling as he is, aren't you? Both of my parents are _dead_ , Sevy. I have no one, but Narcissa."

"That's more than I have." Lucius looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I shouldn't be so-"

"Lucius."

"Yes?"

"It's okay to get upset every now and then." Severus placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I know you loved your father. Despite how... cruel he was to you."

"He only wanted what was best for me." Lucius enhaled deeply, trying to regain control of himself. His father would be disappointed in his display of emotion. "You never break down. You're perfect in the Dark Lord's eyes. You have everything."

"You don't know what you're saying." Severus replied, his voice bland.

"Perhaps not," Lucius continued looking down. "Father wished for me to be the closest to the Dark Lord, but He chose you. You have something within you that I do not." His grey eyes and met severus's.

"Oh, come on. Severus Snape has something that popular, perfect Lucius doesn't? The kids at school would have had a laugh." Lucius didn't respond, he only sat there smiling a little. "Get up, Narcissa is probably looking for you," The younger boy said, standing up and extending a hand to the blonde.

"Thanks, Sevy. You always have my back."


End file.
